


Satu Hari Bersama Shouyou

by Seieisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Hinata Shouyou, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seieisha/pseuds/Seieisha
Summary: DUH! Eh Shou-” Koutarou begitu terkejut hingga langsung sadar ketika melihat kejanggalan pada wajah putranya, “Astaga, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” “Eh?” Shouyou yang ditertawakan hanya menatap kebingungan, “Papa?” “HAHAHA, ya ampun Shou-chan, lihat cermin lemari papa.”Ini hanya tentang satu hari bersama Shouyou yang di tinggal Keiji bekerja dan ditemani Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 20





	Satu Hari Bersama Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> HQ © Furudate-sensei
> 
> Ini AU, ChibiShouyou, papaBokuto dan mamaAkaashi. 
> 
> Awas OOC, fluff dan typos yg susah ilang meski udah di screening :|

**06.17 am**

"Na ana?" (kemana?) suara alto Shouyou menyapa gendang telinga Keiji di pintu depan kediaman Bokuto, pria kecilnya itu terlihat menyeret selimut jingga polos selagi menggosok matanya kasar, berusaha keras untuk terjaga di pukul enam pagi.

"Sini Shou- _chan_!"

"Mau kemana? Mama lapi, kemana?" kepala serupa jeruk _tangerine_ itu meneleng dengan mata setengah terbuka. Suaranya masih serak dengan jelan tertatih, masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercecer di alam mimpi bersama para bintang bima sakti.

Keiji memangku Shouyou dan mengelus surai oranyenya dengan penuh sayang, "Hari ini Shou- _kun_ dengan Papa ya, Mama hari harus menemui Tenma _ji-san_ yang sedang sakit flu dan harus menyelesaikan draft komik untuk bulan ini." Keiji berusaha meniru batuk dan bersin orang sakit untuk membuat Shouyou paham. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah komik terkenal tidak mengenal waktu.

"Eh, pelgi?" seketika wajah Shouyou murung, hari ini harusnya papa dan mamanya lengkap ada di rumah.

" _Gomen ne_ , Shou- _kun_. Mama janji hanya sampai sore hari." Keiji mencium pucuk kepala kecintaannya dengan penuh gemas, putranya ini tidak pernah tidak gemas di setiap kesempatan.

"Ingat Shou- _kun_ kan sudah belajar berhitung dengan Tsukki hingga angka lima belas. Nah jika jamnya sudah sampai di angka enam yang mirip bola yang punya tanduk kail berarti sebentar lagi mama akan sampai rumah."

Shouyou hanya memperhatikan mamanya bicara sembari mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Kei ajarkan minggu lalu ketika menyambangi kediaman keluarga kecil Bokuto bersama paman seram yang suka bagi-bagi uang kertas. Shouyou masih sulit mengeja keseluruhan nama Tetsurou, di tambah kadang Tetsurou akan mengerjai putra kecil sahabatnya ini hingga menangis, jadilah Shouyou yang sering lupa kalau paman Tsukki kesayangannya ini datang maka di pastikan si rambut ayam; Tetsurou si om-om seram di mata Shouyou akan ikutan datang padahal pekerjaanya di asosiasi liga olahraga Jepang belum selesai.

Pernah dahulu saking jahilnya Tetsurou, dia pernah membuat Shouyou menangis lama dan tidak mau di dekati olehnya sebulan penuh. Shouyou dendam bukan main karena di bilang mirip ikan tuna dan akan di kirim ke Itali oleh Koutarou kalau masih minum susu pakai dot. Padahal kan hak asasi bayi mau minum pakai botol susu atau tidak. Si bocah jeruk malah masih ingat isi perbincangan yang membuatnya memusuhi botol dot dan menjauhi Tetsurou sebulan lamanya.

**_Flashback_ **

" _Ochibi_ \- _chan, tahu paman Kageyama yang pernah main pakai jersey merah bareng papa dan omi-chanmu itu, tahu?"_

_"Tahu!" Shouyou melepaskan genggaman pada botol susunya, seketika dia mengingat pemuda jangkung dengan rambut hitam dan ekspresi wajah sekaku kanebo motor Tetsurou._

_"Yamayama ji-chan kan_? _yang bawa toklat (coklat) banak (banyak) untuk Chouyou minggu lalu."_

_"Tahu tidak, kalau Chibi-chan masih minum susu pakai botol susu dan tidak pakai gelas langsung. Papamu bakal mengimpormu bareng ikan tuna ke Roma di Italia biar di asuh Kageyama." Tetsurou menyeringai licik._

_Tentu saja perkataan paman ayamnya ini hanya bohongan, niatnya sih baik agar si jeruk mini ini merdeka dari ketergantungan botol dotnya tapi caranya itu lhoo…_

_"Tetcu-chan bohong, ah!"_

_Shouyou berusaha menyangkal perkataan Tetsurou. Lagi pula teman di pre-schoolnya masih ada yang menggunakan botol dot di usia mereka yang sudah lima tahun, Shouyou masih empat tahun tentu masih dikategorikan bayi di bawah lima tahun kan? Masih wajar kalau pakai dot susu._

_"Coba Tanya papamu?"_

_"Bohong!"_

_"Pokoknya awas kayau (kalau) Tetcu-chan bohong, nanti Tuhan centil Tetcu-chan ke laut kalena Tetcu-chan nakal!"_

_Shouyou lekas bergegas menemui sang ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan ponsel pintarnya, tangan mungilnya menarik-narik celana training hitam sang papa._

_"Sebentar Shou-chan." Koutarou memberi gesture untuk menunggu, tapi Shouyou yang di kuasai rasa jengkel mana mau menunggu bertanya lebih lama._

_"Papa, kalau Chouyou matih pakai botol dot, kata paman ayam papa mau impol chouyou, benal?"_

_Koutarou yang perhatiannya masih di sambungan telfon tentu saja tidak terlalu menghiraukan pertanyaan Shouyou dan justru sahutan 'iya' pada perbincangan mereka di telfon jadi salah diartikan Shouyou sebagai jawaban sang papa atas pertanyaanya._

_Shouyou membeku dan Tetsurou malah tertawa jahat sambil menyemili biskuit susu Shouyou. Bocah itu kini mulai membayangkan bagaimana hidup tanpa papa dan mamanya, bayangan tidak bisa lagi di ajari oleh paman Tsukki kesayangannya, kemudian mimpi buruk untuk tinggal bersama Kageyama yang tidak animal dan kid friendly itu mulai membayangi imajinasi liar Shouyou. Iris coklat terang Shouyou mulai berkaca-kaca, matanya memerah dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping celananya. Air mata seketika membanjiri wajah chubbynya._

_Setelah selesai menutup sambungan telfon, Koutarou melihat gelagat aneh dari sang putra yang biasanya seperti gasing dan kini diam tentu membuat Koutarou mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan putranya dan lekas menghampiri Shouyou yang diam dengan bahu terangguk beberapa kali._

_"Hei..hei…Shou-chan, kenapa?" Koutarou berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan si bocah tangerine, "Tadi Shou-chan tanya apa? Papa tidak dengar jelas karena masih pakai ponsel."_

_Baru saja lututnya menyentuh lantai untuk menopang badan bongsornya, kini Koutarou di suguhi wajah paling menyedihkan putra kecilnya. Shouyou menangis dalam diam dan berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sebelum akhirnya menerjang sang papa dan menangis keras mengintrupsi Keiji dan Kei yang sedang mengobrol di beranda apartemen._

_"Pwapwa dangan impol thouyou huhuhuks, thouyou janji tidak pakai botol dot yagi huwaaa!" (Papa jangan impor Shouyou, Shouyou janji tidak pakai botol dot lagi)_

_Koutarou yang kebingungan malah semakin bingung dengan tangisan Shouyou di dalam dekapannya, Keiji menghampiri Koutarou dan di jawab gelengan tidak mengerti dari suaminya._

_"Susu, mau susu? Shouyou mau susu?" Kei datang sambil membawa botol susu dari arah dapur._

_"GAK!" Shouyou yang sudah banjir air mata menampik botol susu hingga menggelinding ke bawah buffet televisi. Tentu saja Kei merasa keheranan karena Shouyou sangat gemar meminum susunya dan biasanya setelah melihat botol dot susu kesayangannya ia akan berhenti menangis, tapi kini bocah itu malah menolak susu formula yang ia buat._

_"Pa-papa..huks..! Chouyou dangan (jangan) di impol Huweeee!"_

_"Janga..huks..Chouyou…hiks!" remasan tangan Shouyou di kaos sang papa semakin erat._

_"hiks…dangan (dangan)…hiks..impol!"_

_Kei dan Keiji semakin iba melihat si mini Koutarou menangis sesenggukan, apalagi baru pertama kalinya Shouyou seperti ini. Kei masih merasa ada yang janggal dengan racauan sang keponakan, baru setelah Kei melihat Tetsurou menahan tawa, ia tahu penyebab bocah jeruk kesayangannya menangis. Si bungsu Tsukishima lekas bertranformasi menjadi Enma Daioh dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan mesra pada wajah Tetsurou._

**_End_ **

Bayangan kejadian yang membuatnya bermusuhan dengan botol susu ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu, biar saja dia memikirkan kejahilan apalagi untuk Tetsurou nanti. Biar saat ini dia mengingat momen belajar-bersama-Tsukki di kepala mungilnya.

Begitu ingat, Shouyou memberikan anggukan antusias hingga nyaris terantuk dagu Keiji yang tengah berjongkok menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil putranya dengan sang _ace_ timnas voli Jepang bernomor punggung empat.

"Tatu.." Shouyou mulai membuka jarinya lebar-lebar, telunjuk mininya terangkat, di susul jari selanjutnya. "dua, tiga, empat, enam..eh!" Keiji membetulkan hitungan Shouyou dengan menggengam satu tangannya yang telah menunjuk angka enam duluan, "Lima…enam…tujuh (tutuh), delapan (deyapan), sembilan, sepuluh." Shouyou berusaha mengimbangi hitungan Keiji walau dengan terbata oleh lidah cadelnya yang masih sulit bicara fasih di usianya yang hampir menginjak lima tahun tiga bulan ke depan.

"Ingat Shou- _kun,_ kapan mama akan pulang?"

"Jam enam!" Shouyou mengacungkan ke enam jarinya walau kebingungan antara memilih ibu jari atau telunjuk kanan untuk menjadi angka enamnya, Keiji hanya tersenyum geli saja dengan kegigihan Shouyou.

"Pokoknya jika jarum pendek di jam ruang tengah sudah menunjuk angka enam dan jarum panjangnya sudah menunjuk lurus di angka satu dan dua yang bertetangga dengan angka satu di kanannya, mama pasti sudah pulang." Keiji menunjuk jam dinding di ruang tengah, berusaha membuat Shouyou sepaham mungkin dengan maksudnya. Shouyou belum belajar karakter angka dan huruf selain abjad pada nama kecilnya di _pre-school_ nya.

"Shou- _kun_ paham?"

"Un!" Shouyou mengangguk tapi lebih tenang dan tidak seheboh tadi.

"Yosh..yosh Shou- _kun_ pintar, mama berangkat dan segera bangunkan papa jika Shouyou lapar ya!" Keiji mencium kedua pipi Shouyou sebelum mengusak rambut oranye Shouyou gemas supaya membuatnya tidak menangis saat ia tinggalkan nanti.

"Pai pai, Mama ehehe." Shouyou nyengir malu-malu dan memeluk Keiji sekilas sebelum kembali berdiri menghadap pintu, menunggu sosok Keiji yang menghilang di balik pintu apartemen mereka.

.

.

**08.03 am**

**Kruyuk~**

Shouyou terbangun dari posisi berbaring di sofa _bed_ ruang keluarga, kaki kanannya menjuntai sedang kaki kirinya terangkat bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Shouyou menguap dan merasa lapar, mamanya hari ini pergi dengan tergesa-gesa (biasanya Keiji akan berangkat bekerja pukul delapan atau _mobile_ dari rumah di beberapa hari kerja) dan belum menyiapkan sarapan selain susu formula yang rutin ia konsumsi setiap bangun dan menjelang tidur. Shouyou menengok ke arah pintu kamar orang tuanya, kepala mungilnya menyembul dari celah pintu.

**Zzzzz…Zzzzz…**

Shouyou masuk dan kemudian dengan kepayahan ia memanjat ranjang _queen size_ milik kedua orang tuanya. Nampak sang kepala keluarga Bokuto; Koutarou masih asyik mendengkur kelelahan karena pulang larut setelah menyelesaikan turnamen voli untuk membela timnya; _Musubi Burakku Jakkal_ di Tokyo. Tentu perjalanan jauh Tokyo-Osaka tidak memakan waktu seharian penuh, hanya saja lamanya perjalanan di tambah dengan kelelahan pasca pertandingan tentu saja membuat pria hiperaktif ini habis baterai.

"Papa capek?"

Pertanyaan Shouyou hanya dijawab dengan dengkuran halus Koutarou, Bokuto mini ini kini tengah tengkurap diatas badan sang papa sembari menyangga kepala dan memperhatikan sang papa.

"Papa bobok ya, eh tapi kalau Chouyou katih (kasih) papa cium, papa bangun tidak?"

Kepala dengan surai jabrik saingan _daily style_ sang papa meneleng, kepala hijaunya berpikir cepat.

**Chu!**

"Hehehe," Shouyou tertawa malu setelah mencium pipi sang papa.

"Papa kan bukan putli salju tantik (cantik), hehehe, cudah ah."

**Chu~**

Si mungil _tangerine_ mencium pucuk hidung sang papa dan melanjutkan petualangannya mencari pengganjal perut gembulnya.

.

.

**08.13 am**

**HAP!**

Kotak susu kemasan berlogo dua balita diatas meja dapur Shouyou raih dengan susah payah sembari berjinjit diatas kursi dan tubuh tersangga meja dapur, ia lapar tapi papanya-Koutarou masih asyik mendengkur, Shouyou jadi tidak tega membangunkan papanya yang kelelahan. Ia ingat sang mama selalu menyimpan camilan kesukaannya di rak atas _counter_ _bar_ dapur atau di atas meja dapur. Satu kotak susu ia raih lagi dan ia sisihkan pinggir meja. Tubuh mungilnya kembali memanjat meja dapur dengan kaki memijak pada kursi kayu yang ia seret untuk melancarkan aksinya dan _taraaa~_ Shouyou sudah duduk dengan _anteng_ nya di tengah meja dapur sembari menyedot susu kotaknya rakus.

**_Slurp!_ **

"Hm, nyam!" Shouyou memerhatikan keadaan meja dapur, ia masih lapar. Roti tawar yang biasanya tersedia di meja makan kini tidak ada, ia ingat semalam masih tersisa satu lembar. Irisnya berpendar dan seketika pupilnya membesar penuh kesenangan dengan ekor berkibas imajiner ketika menemukan sebungkus biskuit susu dan camilan coklat _almond_ dalam toples kaca ukuran sedang. Tangan mungilnya meraih bungkus biskuit dan berusaha membukanya.

Alih-alih terbuka, bungkus kemasannya malah tidak robek sedikitpun. Si bocah jeruk belum putus asa, ia mulai menggigit bagian tengah bungkus biskuit dan hanya meninggalkan dua titik sobekan yang tidak bisa membantunya meraih biskuit-biskuit kesayangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia jengkel dan gemas karena kesulitan membuka bungkus kemasan biskuit incarannya.

"AH!" Shouyou melemparkan biskuitnya dengan segenap kekesalan serta rasa gemas yang ada. Matanya kembali menelisik untuk mencari alat penolong; gunting yang harusnya tergantung di samping kulkas juga tidak ada, benda tajam apalagi. Iris ambernya menelusuri sisi dapur dan ruang tengah yang terhubung tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun. Ia melirik tempat gunting biasa tergantung kembali, akan tetapi malangnya tetap tidak ada apa-apa disana selain sarung tangan _baking_ sang mama.

"Hiks, hmph!" Shouyou masih gigih dalam usahanya membuka kemasan biskuit, air matanya sudah merebak dan hidungnya mulai sedikit memerah.

"Hiks, huks…mama.." Otaknya mulai mencari ide-ide lain untuk membuka kemasan biskuit incarannya, dan terberkatilah Akaashi Keiji, kini menjadi Bokuto Keiji yang telah menurunkan otak cerdasnya pada Bokuto Jr. Shouyou mulai mengigit ujung kemasan biskuit yang ia hadapkan vertikal ke kiri lalu dengan kedua tangan memegang erat bagian tengahnya dan mulai membuat gerakan merobek berlawanan arah.

**SREK!**

Iris _hazel_ sang Bokuto Jr. melebar terkejut dan kemudian berpendar kegirangan. Kemudian ia mulai mengusap ingus dan air matanya kasar dengan mengusapnya keras-keras menggunakan lengan piyama kuning-putih belangnya. Shouyou dengan semangat mulai menghabiskan satu persatu biskuit susu kesukaannya. Seperempat isi kemasan telah habis dalam kurun waktu dua menit dan si kecil oranye ini mulai membuka toples kaca berisi kudapan coklat _almond_ untuk menu sarapan pagi ketiganya.

.

.

**09.25 am**

"Pa, ngun (bangun)!...Pa? Papa? Papa pingcan?" suara cadel Shouyou yang berbicara sendiri mulai menarik kesadaran Koutarou yang masih asik bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya, di luar masih gerimis dan siang ini hanya ada pertemuan evaluasi. Tentu hal ini menjadi alasan Koutarou yang masih asyik menganyam bulu mata hingga siang hari.

"Papa..hiks..papa pingcan?" tangan mungil Shouyou mengusap pipi Koutarou berulang.

Tunggu sebentar, mengapa pipinya terasa lengket. Suara cadel nan melengking tentu ia kenal dan hanya milik putranya seorang, tapi kenapa sensai dingin dan lengket di pipinya tidak hilang.

**PLAK! PLAK!**

Kini hidungnya yang terasa lengket dan kebas akibat tamparan putranya, sepertinya ia akan pura-pura tidur dan menjahili Shouyou, tapi…

"PAPA!"

**PLAK!**

"DUH! Eh Shou-" Koutarou begitu terkejut hingga langsung sadar ketika melihat kejanggalan pada wajah putranya, "Astaga, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh?" Shouyou yang ditertawakan hanya menatap kebingungan, "Papa?"

"HAHAHA, ya ampun Shou- _chan_ , lihat cermin lemari papa." Koutarou memegang erat perutnya, nyaris kehabisan nafas akibat 'lukisan ajaib' di wajah putranya. Shouyou memutar tubuhnya dan melompat kaget saat melihat pantulan wajah lain dengan bibir belepotan coklat hampir mengering dan kening dengan cap lima jari mungil berwarna coklat juga remahan biskuit di rambut oranye terangnya.

"Hiks..hiks..HUWEEEEEEEEEEE PAPAAA….ADA MONCTEL!"

.

.

**10.13 am**

Setelah menangis selama setengah jam dan mandi bersama sang papa, kini Shouyou telah bersih dan wangi. Putra pasangan Koutarou-Keiji ini tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan sang papa, jejak kaki nampak terlihat jelas dan handuk putih mungil tertendang hingga ke sudut sofa ruang tengah. Shouyou sangat lincah, pria kecil itu lari sekencang-kencangnya ketika Koutarou tengah mengambil bajunya dan Shouyou yang melihat ayahnya lengah malah berlari tanpa memakai baju berkeliling rumah. Jejak-jejak bedak bayi pada kakinya terlihat di seluruh kediaman Koutarou. Baru setelah lima belas menit kemudian ia bisa bernafas lega karena Shouyou yang berlarian seperti bola bekel yang memantul liar kini tengah duduk tenang memperhatikannya membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

"Papa _Ganbatte_!" jemari mungil Shouyou mengepal dan meninju udara, menyemangati sang papa yang kini telah selesai memunguti handuk yang berserakan dan mulai menyalakan mesin penyedot debu otomatis setelah memindai secara _online_ wilayah yang akan di bersihkan.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Koutarou tiba-tiba mengangkat Shouyou tinggi-tinggi dan melemparnya berulang.

"Kyahahahaha!" Shouyou tentu saja kegirangan, jika ada Keiji tentu akan beda ceritanya. Sudah pasti Koutarou yang akan kena semprot dan ceramah mengenai panduan keselamatan dalam bermain bersama bayi.

"Shou- _chan_ , ayo olahraga dengan papa!"

Koutarou menurunkan Shouyou dan membawa boks mainan lalu mengeluarkan mini barbel berbahan pelastik dengan _trampoline_ lipat mini diruang tengah. Putranya ini mirip sekali dengan karakter marsupilami yang gemar meloncat sana-sini. Selain itu tubuhnya atletis dan gesit, untuk mewadahi bakat atletis putranya tentu saja Koutarou dan Keiji sepakat untuk memperkenalkan kegiatan fisik dan olahraga satu persatu. Hasilnya Shouyou senang dengan olahraga tangan, terutama voli. Memang darah lebih kental dari pada air dan maniak voli tidak akan menggelinding jauh dari idiot voli. Putra mereka menggemari olahraga yang digeluti sang ayah sejak masa remaja dan kini menjadi profesinya, Shouyou tentu selalu semangat jika Kei maupun Keiji mengajaknya menonton laga sang ayah. Iris coklat cerahnya selalu berbinar bila mana melihat sang ayah memberikan _spike_ penuh tenaga dan mencetak angka bersama rekan setimnya.

"Shou- _chan,_ _warming up_!"

Koutarou mengingatkan sembari menggisil hidung mungil si bocah oranye yang di balas cengiran jenaka. Memang ini hanya olahraga bohongan tapi Koutarou selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu melakukan pemanasan sebelum kegiatan fisik apapun demi menghindari cedera.

Usai melakukan sedikit pemanasan yang tentu saja kebanyakan di isi oleh tingkah menggemaskan putranya yang lebih banyak bermainnya di banding melemaskan otot-ototnya. Shouyou sudah duluan meloncat-loncat bahagia diatas _trampoline_ yang di pagari jaring-jaring net agar mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, sedangkan Koutarou sudah _jogging_ santai selagi mengawasi putranya di _treadmill_. Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu keduanya kini tengah duduk di sofa. Shouyou jongkok di atas sofa selagi memperhatikan sang ayah yang mengangkat _barbell_. Baru saja mandi bersama Shouyou dan ia sudah mandi keringat lagi.

Si bocah jeruk kini mulai meniru sang papa, keningnya berkerut dan tangan mengangkat _barbell_ mininya penuh ketegangan seolah ada beban tiga kilogram di masing-masing tangan mungilnya. Padahal _barbell_ miliknya hanya berisi udara kosong.

"ngghh!" Koutarou yang melihat kelakuan putranya malah ikut mengompori.

"Ayo Shou- _chan,_ semangat!" tangannya kini melepaskan kedua _barbell_ yang menemani latihan ototnya sedari tadi.

"Papa, belaaat!"

"Ayo Shouyou bisa!"

"uuuhh!"

.

.

**10.45 am**

"Papa lihat pelut Chouyou tidak langcing!" Shouyou mengangkat kaosnya dan memamerkan perut gembulnya.

"Chouyou tudah (sudah) pitnes dengan papa, tapi tidak langcing!" Shouyou komplen setelah Koutarou membereskan perlatan olahraganya.

"Oya? Seharusnya _fitness_ Shou- _chan_ , bukan pitnes." Koutarou membenarkan dan mengangkat putranya ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Chouyou mau langcing cepelti mama!"

Koutarou tertawa, tidak tahu saja kalau waktu sekolah menengah atas dan saat kuliah Keiji punya perut seksi penuh roti sobek, ya walau tidak seliat dirinya sih. Koutarou masih mengapresiasinya. Kini setelah punya si bocah jeruk dan sibuk bekerja sebagai editor _manga_ , perut roti sobek Keiji berganti dengan pemukaan datar tanpa hambatan, dari seseksi melon _pan_ ke roti tawar biasa.

"Shou- _chan_ lebih baik seperti papa saja, papa punya perut kotak-kotak seperti balok lego yang Shou- _chan_ punya."

"Eh, papa punya lego di pelut papa?" Shouyou heran tentu saja, setahunya lego tidak bisa dipasangkan dengan manusia.

"Iya, sini Shouyou pegang." Shouyou yang baru tahu kalau otot manusia bisa dibentuk begitu tentu saja merasa takjub, tangan mungilnya menusuk-nusuk otot abdomen sang papa penasaran.

"Papa kelen!" si bocah mengangkat dua jempolnya, matanya penuh dengan binar-binar kekaguman.

"Hei, Hei, Hei, tentu saja papanya Shou- _chan_ keren, kyahahahaha."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Koutarou menghentikan tawanya dan beranjak ke kamar setelah menurunkan Shouyou dari pangkuannya. Terdengar gumaman 'dimana' dan 'ah ini dia' lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan _paper bag_ di tangan.

"Ini Shou- _chan,_ kemarin papa memesan _jersey_ kembaran dengan punya papa dan Ja..jang!"

"Wah Tamaan! (Samaan!)" Shouyou menerima _jersey_ MSBY dengan nomor punggung dua belas dan nama marga sang ayah, hanya saja ukurannya tentu lebih kecil.

Pria akhir kepala dua itu tersenyum bangga, "Shouyou jadi tampan kalau pakai _jersey_ kembaran dengan papa. Sini papa bantu pakaikan."

"emng!" Shouyou menggeleng ribut, "Chouyou caja, Chouyou cudah becal tahu. Cudah bisa patai (pakai) baju cendiri." Melihat kemandirian Shouyou, Koutarou merasa sedikit banyak merasa bangga dan berterima kasih pada Keiji yang senantiasa mendidik putra mereka ketika ia jauh dari rumah.

Kemudian setelah jungkir balik akibat Shouyou yang memakai baju terbalik, Koutarou turun tangan dan ikut membantu membenahi penampilan si balita oranye.

"Tselecai!" Shouyou tersenyum bangga, akan tetapi….

**Sreet..**

"Papa, celananya melosot!"

.

.

.

**11.15 am**

"Nah sudah sampai!" Koutarou menurunkan Shouyou dari gendongannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah restoran keluarga bertema _fruit and veggie_ dengan desain interior yang nyaman dan gambar sayur serta buah besar di dinding utamanya. Berhubung Koutarou tidak pandai urusan dapur selain makan dan si kecil butuh makanan bergizi. Ia berinisiatif untuk membawa Shouyou makan di luar saja, sekalian berangkat menuju gimnasium MSBY. Datang lebih awal tidak rugi juga, lagian sudah agak lama sejak Shouyou main ke sana. Tapi sebelum itu biar ia mengunggah foto bersama Shouyou ke akun instagramnya terlebih dahulu, menyapa penggemar itu boleh kan?

**Klik!**

Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, Koutarou mengunggah tiga foto Shouyou yang tengah asyik membuat gunung dengan jeruk imitasi dan memberikan keterangan 'Jeruk main jeruk!' lalu menyertakan emoji jeruk dan menandai nama Keiji di potret jeruk yang sedang Shouyou pegang, entah apa maksudnya.

Baru setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, pesanan mereka sampai. Koutarou memesan _Americano_ dan pasta dengan saus _alfredo_ yang gurih untuknya dan _almod milk dates_ yang di beri foam susu untuk Shouyou; Koutarou sering menyebutnya _babychino_ serta _omurice_ yang di selimuti oleh _omlette_ setengah matang yang meleleh juga memesan salad buah dan parfait pisang sebagai makanan penutup.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak yang sedang menyantap makanan pembuka untuk Shouyou dan sarapan untuk Koutarou.

.

.

.

**12.47 pm**

Markas MSBY yang terletak di Higashiosaka ini anehnya mau hari libur kapanpun (selain _golden week_ dan tahun baru) gimnasiumnya tidak pernah sepi. Ada saja yang latihan atau sekedar iseng menggunakan fasilitas _gym_ di lantai dua seberang _training center_ Musubi. Padahal _coach_ Samson sudah koar-koar akan mengeluarkan para atlet yang bandel tidak mau libur di grup _chat_ mereka, tapi tetap saja lebih banyak manusia bebalnya dari pada yang mendengarkan. Mungkin tahun depan MSBY _Black Jackal_ akan ganti nama menjadi MSBY _Black Nackal_ kalau atletnya masih sering pura-pura tuli dengan larangan sang _coach_.

"Omiiii- _chaaaaaaan_!" Shouyou yang baru saja masuk sembari di tuntun Koutarou memasuki cafetaria kini berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Sakusa Kiyoomi yang tengah menyantap makan siang bersama Shuugo; sang kapten MSBY dan Shion di sudut cafetaria.

"Hai!" Koutarou berjalan di belakanganya sembari memperingatkan putranya agar tidak berlari sembarangan, mengingat banyak benda berbahaya yang akan putranya tabrak di cafetaria. Baru saja diingatkan untuk berhenti, kini Shouyou tiba-tiba sudah ada di gendongan Atsumu yang datang mencegatnya entah dari mana.

"Tertangkap, Shou- _chan_!" Atsumu langsung memeluk Shouyou gemas.

"Eh, Atcumu!" tentu si jeruk keprok kaget karena tiba-tiba sudah berada di gendongan pria dengan rambut _blonde_ ini.

"Chouyou, kaget!" Shouyou mengelus dada dramatis.

"Shou- _chan_ , rindu padaku tidak?"

"Li-"

"Shouyou, jangan dekat-dekat dengan om pedo ini. Sini denganku saja." Kiyoomi tau-tau sudah ikutan nimbrung dan merebut Shouyou dari gendongan Atsumu.

"Omi- _chan_!"

"Eh, curang! Mana mungkin aku seorang pedofil, Omi- _kun_!" Atsumu menyangkal sembari mengekor Kiyoomi yang menghampiri Koutarou yang duduk kursi di samping tempatnya makan tadi.

"Omi- _chan_ , Chouyou linduuuu~"

Shouyou mengusap kedua pipi Kiyoomi sayang, tentu saja dalam hati Kiyoomi sudah berteriak malu. Tapi pemuda yang katanya realistis ini ternyata cuma luluh dengan Shouyou saja, kalau anak yang lain Kiyoomi malah menjauh dan ketakutan. Beda kasus kalau Shouyou yang minta gendong atau minta jajan, pasti di perbolehkan. Bahkan usut punya usut Kiyoomi selalu menyiapkan jel _hand sanitizer_ lucu dengan karakter Disney yang khusus di bawa untuk Shouyou di kantongnya. Sudah tidak aneh pula jika terjadi persaingan ketat antara Kiyoomi dan Atsumu dalam mengasuh Shouyou ketika Koutarou datang membawa si bocah jeruk.

"Hm." Kiyoomi mengangguk berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gemas pada putra rekan setimnya.

" _Chibi_ \- _chan_ , aku punya minuman yang ada boba lucunya. Mau tidak?" Atsumu kembali mengiming-imingi Shouyou agar memberi perhatian padanya. Rasanya sudah lama juga ia tidak bermain di si bocah jeruk.

"Wah, mau!" Shouyou bertemu makanan tentu saja akan kegirangan, bocah ini gembul bukan main tapi tidak pernah obesitas sedikit pun. Hobinya mungkin bukan lagi bermain dan belajar bersama Tsukki, tapi juga makan.

Atsumu menyodorkan segelas boba dengan bentuk karakter lucu dalam _cup_ berisi susu dan gula merah kekinian merek _Ochatime_ yang sedang _booming-booming_ nya. Bahkan Atsumu kini di dapuk untuk jadi model iklan minuman tersebut, mungkin sebentar lagi _Ochatime_ akan menjadi salah satu sponsor besar seorang Miya Atsumu.

**Sluurp!**

"Nyam, Atcumu telima kacih, hehehe."

'Duh Shouyou, sudah minum-minuman manis kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan manis juga.'

Tentu yang membatin kalimat tersebut hanya Kiyoomi dan Atsumu, kalau tiga orang lagi malah sibuk membicarakan laga mereka kemarin melawan Adlers. Skornya tidak menang telak juga sih, meski Kageyama sudah pindah ke Ali Roma dan tidak jadi _setter_ Adlers lagi tapi pemain lain yang di tinggalkannya tentu bukan pemain _esek-esek_ sedivisi satu.

"Papa, mau?" Shouyou si anak baik tentu saja ingat harus berbagi.

"Oya? Apa itu?"

"Boba, tapioka! Ada cucunya, hehe."

"Untuk Shouyou saja, papa diet." Koutarou menjawab jahil, tentu saja dia tidak diet. Mana ada lelaki doyan makan sepertinya diet.

"Eh, papa diet?"

Ah, Koutarou salah bicara. Ia kini instan di suguhkan wajah Shouyou yang berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air terjun asin kapan saja dengan telinga _puppy_ layu imajiner di kepalanya.

"Hey, Hey, papa bercanda, papa bercanda! Mana-mana? Sini papa minum!"

Koutarou jadi kelabakan sendiri kalau putranya yang cengeng ini menangis. Belum lagi ada dua orang yang memberikan tatapan mematikan dari samping tubuhnya. Dia bahkan samar-samar mendengar 'Bokkun' dan 'Bokuto _-san_ ' dengan nada paling mengerikan yang pernah ia dengar.

"Yey! Ini papa minum, cedotannya tamaan (samaan) ya."

**Slurp!**

"Sudah, papa sudah minum." Koutarou menghembuskan nafasnya lega, yang penting syarat saja agar si kecil tidak rewel.

"Kita sudah ada lima orang, bagaimana jiga kita _two-on-two_ saja. Sekalian peregangan juga, seminggu kedepan kita libur dan _court_ akan di renovasi." Shuugou menengahi.

"Oh, baiklah ayo!" Shion yang sedari asyik makan kini buka suara.

" _Wan_ \- _chan_ , Chouyou ikut!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

**01.25 pm**

Setelah aksi rebutan Shouyou dan makan siang di cafetaria, lima pemain regular MSBY ini beranjak menuju _gymnasium_ untuk sekedar latihan maupun mengamati beberapa atlet muda yang sedang mengikuti pelatihan. Karena _court_ begitu senggang, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain dua lawan dua seperti yang mereka rencanakan di cafetaria.

Total ada satu lapangan yang terpakai dan tiga kosong, mereka memilih bermain di sisi kiri diwasiti Atsumu yang kalah suit dari Koutarou. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan ia tidak ikut bermain, Atsumu malah sudah memeluk Shouyou seraya berputar karena tidak ikut bermain artinya ia kebagian mengasuh Shouyou. Hahahaha, dalam hati Atsumu tertawa nista sembari melirik Kiyoomi dengan tatapan merendahkan khasnya.

'Rasakan!'

Tentu saja bisikan setan rubah Atsumu langsung sampai ke telinga Kiyoomi yang dibalas dengan semprotan _hand sanitizer_ di wajah ketika Kiyoomi melewati _setter_ bernomor punggung tiga belas itu. Mereka memang kenanakkan sekali, Shouyou yang di gendong Atsumu saja sudah geleng-geleng kepala dramatis.

Di sisi kanan ada Bokuto dan Shion sedangkan di sisi kiri ada Kiyoomi dan Shuugo. Sedangkan Shouyou sudah asyik duduk sembari menyedot susu kotak kemasan bersama Atsumu di atas kursi wasit.

"Papa, _ganbatte_!" Shouyou menyemangati selagi masih menyedot susu kotaknya.

"Hei, Hei, Hei!" Koutarou yang di beri semangat tentu laksana bensin terbakar api, Shuugo hanya tersenyum mahfum sedangkan Shion menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Ah, Omi- _chan_ duga (juga) _ganbatte_!" Shouyou tentu tidak lupa menyemangati paman favoritnya.

.

_Rally_ permainan mereka cukup ketat, walau dua lawan dua. Keduanya tidak mengendorkan permainan mereka. Keduanya sudah seri, dua kali kalah dan dua kali kemenangan. Sudah sekitar empat puluh lima menit mereka bermain, Koutarou yang _monster stamina_ mana ada rasa lelah. Tapi setelah menengok rekan setimnya yang kelelahan, ia pun menyerah dan menyudahi permainan kali ini.

Empat babak permainan memang sangat melelahkan, apalagi yang bermain atlet kawakan timnas macam Kiyoomi dan Koutarou. Bahkan beberapa atlet baru yang sedang latihan di lapangan lain malah ikut-ikutan jadi penonton dan rusuh menyoraki jagoan masing-masing.

Beda nasib dengan Atsumu yang kini menyesal jadi wasit karena sulit _meleng_ dan memperhatikan Shouyou yang asyik ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menyemili permen jeli beruang kesukaannya. hhh, nasib oh nasib.

.

.

**02.23 pm**

" _Chibi_ \- _chan_ , _Spike_!" Atsumu mengangkat tubuh Shouyou dengan Kiyoomi di seberang net pura-pura menjadi _blocker_.

"Ayo Shou- _chan_ , kasih _smash_ cepat!" Koutarou pun tak lupa menyemangati dari sisi lapangan.

"Uuh!"

**HAP!**

**DUG!**

Walaupun tidak keras, bola Shouyou berhasil melewati blok jejadian Kiyoomi dan memberikan poin.

"Hehehe, bolanya macuk! Chouyou hebat!"

Si jeruk keprok bertepuk tangan dan memberi _highfive_ pada Atsumu dan Kiyoomi sebelum berlari-lari ke arah sang papa. Kini giliran Kiyoomi yang menjadi bagian tim Shouyou.

"Shouyou, kasih _toss_ padaku setelah aku hitung sampai tiga."

Kiyoomi memberikan arahan _toss_ umpan pada Shouyou, memberikan gerakan melempar bola yang di jawab anggukan mantapnya. Kiyoomi pun bersiap akan menerima bola, tidak untuk di _spike_. Hanya di lambungkan saja.

"Satu, dua, tiga, sekarang!"

**PLAK!**

"Tos!"

Shouyou dengan wajah tidak bersalah malah menghampiri Kiyoomi dan memberikan _highfive_ , bukan _toss_ umpan yang di maksud. Seketika gim hening dan Kiyoomi Sakusa membeku.

"Eh, bukan ya?"

"Ale (are)?" Shouyou menelengkan kepalanya semakin heran.

.

.

**04.15 pm**

"Baik, evaluasi hari ini selesai. Aku harap kalian bisa 'istirahat' selama seminggu kedepan." _Coach_ Samson berujar sembari menekankan kata istirahat pada para pemain MSBY. Ia tahu bahwa lima pemainnya datang lebih awal dan malah bermain dua lawan dua siang tadi.

Sembari berjalan menuju pintu utama gim, matanya menangkap si kecil Shouyou yang tidur di peluk Koutaro berselimut jaket kebanggan MSBY dan memutuskan menyapa keduanya.

"Bokuto, apa tidak sebaiknya kau bawa Shouyou ke ruang istirahat di banding di gendong begitu?"

"Tidak perlu Samson- _san_ , lagi pula pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai. Kami akan segera pamit."

Shouyou yang tidur berselimut jaket kuning emas Koutarou masih terlelap dalam buaian sang papa, ia tidak terganggu sama sekali ketika pertemuan evaluasi tadi. Padahal suasana cukup ramai. Tapi mungkin karena kelelahan, baterai si bocah _tangerine_ habis seketika.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, kami pamit."

"Ya, ya, kerja bagus Bokuto." Sebelum Koutarou beranjak, sang _coach_ kembali membuka mulutnya, "Ingat, untuk IS-TI-RA-HAT seminggu kedepan, IS-TI-RA-HAT!"

"Baik, _coach_!"

.

.

**05.59 pm**

"Mama?" Shouyou menguap dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya dan menemukan ia tidur di kamarnya.

Kaki mungilnya mulai menapak ke bawah ranjang rendahnya, pikirannya masih berterbangan di alam mimpi. Ia melihat ke jam mungil berbentuk matahari di dinding dan menemukan jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke angka enam sedang jarum panjangnya menunjuk hampir ke angka satu dan dua. Ia ingat jika seharusnya sang mama akan pulang sebentar lagi. Shouyou kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan, ia akan menunggu sang mama.

"Shou- _kun_ , mau ke mana?"

Baru saja Shouyou akan berlari menuju pintu depan, dirinya kini mendengar suara familiar yang paling dirindukannya seharian ini.

"MAMA!"

**Brug!**

Saking senangnya Shouyou menubruk kaki Keiji yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama sang papa.

"Ih, mama cudah pulang? Tidak banunkan (bangunkan) Chouyou?" Shouyou menoleh pada sang papa, "Papa kenapa tidak banunkan Chouyou, ish!"

"Oya? Tapi Shou- _chan_ tidurnya pulas. Bagaimana papa bisa bangunkan?"

"Ehehehe, gomenacai!"

"Mama, peyuk (peluk)!"

**Chu!**

**Chu!**

Kedua pipi Keiji basah oleh bekas ciuman Shouyou,

"Chouyou lindu mama, mama tadi cibuk ya?" Shouyou bertanya sembari mangayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan badan bersandar di kaki sang mama.

"Cibuk apa?"

"Mama tadi membantu Tenma- _san_ mengumpulkan tugas seperti Sugawara- _sensei_ di sekolah."

"Oh, iya, iya." Shouyou mengangguk pura-pura paham, padahal otaknya sudah berkelana pada bau makanan yang sampai hingga ke ruang tengah.

"Shouyou tadi kemana saja?" Keiji bertanya walaupun sudah tahu kemana dan apa saja yang dilakukan Shouyou lewat laporan sang suami hari ini.

"Em, tadi makan _omulais_ ( _omurice_ ) dengan papa di tempat yang banak (banyak) buah dan sayul, telus main dengan teman-teman papa di jim (gim), dan bobok hehehe."

"Tidak nakal?"

"Hnggh!" Shouyou menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Shou- _chan_ pintar!" Koutarou mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada Shouyou yang masih mendusel manja di kaki Keiji.

"Ehehehe, papa kelen!"

**Kruyuk~**

"Eh, Chouyou lapal. Pelutnya bunyi!" Keiji dan Koutarou hanya tertawa setelah mendengar pengakuan Shouyou.

"Ayo makan, ada _Onigiri_ dari Myaa-sam."

"Eh, kau bertemu Myaa-sam?"

"Aku mampir karena kedainya kebetulan dekat dengan kantor utama dan tempat Tenma- _san_."

"Oh, iya, iya." Kini Koutarou mengangguk pura-pura paham, padahal sudah lupa alamat kantor utama Keiji dan dimana apartemen Tenma yang kini sudah jadi _mangaka_ tenar.

"Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya."

"Ayo!"

Keiji pun beranjak menuju dapur diikuti oleh Koutarou yang bernyanyi kecil sembari mengekori Keiji beserta Shouyou yang ikut-ikutan di belakangnya.

"Makan..makan.. _onigiri_ ~"

"Makan! _Onigili_ Myaa-cam!"

"Myaa-sam!"

"Myaa-cam!"

"Onigiri!"

"Onigili!"

.

.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> porsi BokuAkanya setitik tapi, maafkan.  
> Selalu ngerasa gemes aja kalau Shouyou lagi gabung sama Bokuto, kayak papa sama anak. vibesnga gemes aja gt.  
> udah mau di up barengan sama yg ffn, tapi keburu ada kesibukan jadi sering lupa.  
> terakhir, terima kasih sudah mengikuti aktivitas chibi Shouyou seharian ini, bye- bye!


End file.
